


Master of Mayhem || Blood Drive [fanvid]

by Longren



Category: Blood Drive (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longren/pseuds/Longren
Summary: The twisted vaudevillian ringleader and frontman for the Blood Drive, Julian Slink is an enema of mischief and sin. Like any good showman, Slink lives for the spotlight, and he would do anything for the sake of entertainment, especially if it means killing off the competition. He also loves a good show-tune.This is my tribute to "Julian Slink", a one of a main character in Syfy's Blood Drive he's brilliantly played by Colin Cunningham! Even though it is not even done with its first season yet Blood Drive has become a show that I really like and am becoming a bit addicted to honestly. It's sense of "grindhouse" style along with it's action, sci-fi and horror elements as well as me actually getting invested in Slink as a character there's really something unique about this TV series that I love! The song I used is my song "Why?", which I think was a good fit and goes with the energy and chaotic nature of the show.





	Master of Mayhem || Blood Drive [fanvid]




End file.
